


Vincent

by GrumpyJenn



Series: From Behind the Sofa [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Vincent

Vincent was...  amazing .

He could paint with words as well as he could on canvas.

I saw that Starry Night as he painted it with his words.

I liked him. He was Amy’s favourite, of course, but I  did  like him. 

I wonder if we had made other choices, would we have been able to save him? 

I rather think not. 

I haven’t gone to check again, but I think that  was a fixed point - Vincent’s death by his own hand, because it was one point of many that made Amy into the woman she became, the one who remembered me into existence, who wished so hard, who brought me my River.

Because of the Romans and the stars and Vincent and Rory and Mels, Amelia became the Amy I needed.

There’s a connection there, Vincent and the stars. The starry night of Amelia’s dreams and the Starry Night of Vincent’s.


End file.
